


a qrow came to me

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, but sadly never did, this could have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: “Lucky for me it was you I was with today then,” Clover smiled at him. “I had a feeling there was something special about you, Qrow."
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 131





	a qrow came to me

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up the day after V7C11 with this in my head. When we drew the curtains there was an actual crow walking about in the road outside, so it seemed like an omen.  
> Never written a fanfic before but the more the merrier for the Fair Game cause :-)

They ducked into the nearest narrow side street and found a door hanging awkwardly from its one remaining hinge. Qrow edged inside cautiously, found the room deserted, and motioned to Clover to follow.

The restaurant had not seen any diners for a long time. Smashed crockery, overturned chairs, and dark stains on the floor told of a hurried departure by those who were lucky enough to have escaped whatever Grimm had interrupted their meal. What had befallen those who were not so lucky, Qrow decided not to dwell on.

They made for a narrow corridor leading away from the dining area. Halfway along, a stairway led both up and down. Clover looked at Qrow. “Up?” Qrow nodded.

Three flights of stairs led to the roof of the building, partially covered by a canopy but mostly open. They stood under the shelter, breathing hard, until Qrow said “So far so good, but your luck won’t keep us safe here for long.”

“No, but with our scrolls fried we’re a bit cut off at the moment. I have to say, that electrical pulse we got hit with was a new Grimm tactic.”

“Even Grimm evolve, it seems,” Qrow said, his voice flat.

Clover edged cautiously to the parapet. Sounds of distant fighting still reached them, now and again interspersed with much louder explosions and shouting.

“We’ll just have to wait it out. I don’t like it but I don’t see what choice we have,” he said as he looked over at Qrow, whose face was frowning but then cleared. A decision reached.

“Um, you may have heard— I don’t talk about it much— I can, um, turn into a crow, as it happens.” He looked up at Clover, unsure as to how this information would be received. He didn't know the man well enough yet to judge how he would take the news that his partner was a shapeshifter.

Clover looked back at him intently. “It’s true then? I had heard something, thought it was just a story.”

“It’s not. I don’t make use of it more than I have to,” Qrow said, relieved to see that Clover didn't seem especially freaked out. “But it could be handy right now. I can have a look around and try to locate the others.”

“Lucky for me it was you I was with today then,” Clover smiled at him. “I had a feeling there was something special about you, Qrow. Um, would you rather I didn’t see you change? Is it, like, a private thing?”

Qrow looked up at Clover’s face. The other man looked back at him steadily, his mouth still curved in a slight smile. “Thank you,” Qrow said, appreciating Clover’s thoughtfulness and wondering at the same time why it should surprise him.

Clover stepped towards Qrow and caught hold of his right hand. He held the palm flat against the shamrock pinned to his chest, and looked into Qrow’s eyes. The warmth there surprised Qrow, but then he surprised himself by smiling back at Clover. “Fly safely, Qrow,” said Clover softly. He leaned forward and kissed Qrow gently on the mouth.

Qrow’s whole body stiffened, just for a moment. Then he pressed forward, returning Clover’s kiss with his own. Briefly the sounds of battle retreated, the men sharing a moment which neither had expected, but which both now found they welcomed.

Clover stepped back, his eyes bright with sudden tears which did not fall. Qrow watched him as he turned and walked towards the doorway, where he stopped and began to study the surrounding brickwork closely.

Clover heard a rushing sound behind him. He glanced over his shoulder. Qrow had gone.

He looked up but could not make out the small black shape which was flying purposefully away. As he turned to wait by the doorway, a sudden eddy of air disturbed something at his feet.

A small black feather. Clover picked it up, a crooked smile on his lips. He tucked the feather carefully into a chest pocket, just over his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Helpful comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
